


Voltron Lives On

by peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Are You Proud Of What I've Become, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Heavy Angst, Hi M :D, Hurt, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Pidge | Katie Holt, I'm Sorry, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, No Cursing, No Romance, Pidge | Katie Holt Angst, Pidge | Katie Holt is a Mess, Platonic Klance Kidge and Pance, Sorta But Also Not, Spoilers for season three, They all need hugs, that tag's mostly for my best friend who hasn't finished season three yet, why are none of those already tags???, yeah me neither
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose/pseuds/peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose
Summary: Voltron was a symbol of hope to the universe; but what will that hope do to help when three of the Paladins are captured?[I stink at summaries so I'm sorry??]





	1. Oh Quiznak

**Author's Note:**

> For music, I was listening to a nightcore radio on youtube.  
> Anyway, tw for basically a lot of bad stuff in later chapters.  
> Set during Season Three basically after they find 'Shiro' [HES NOT MY SPACE DAD]

     Alarms blared in the castle as the Paladins raced to grab their armor and race to their lions. 

"I'll cover you guys with the defense drones," Shiro said over the intercom, heading to the bridge.

"Thanks, Shiro," Keith said, finally reaching Black. He sat in the pilot seat, still not used to flying Black instead of Red. 

"Keith, where are you?" Pidge hollered. Keith clenched his teeth, begging Black to cooperate smoothly, and steered the lion out of the hangar to join the others. 

"Alright, stay in formation. Let's take down these battle cruisers," he said. The others voiced their agreement as they sped forward towards the three cruisers. They were nearly immediately met with a hundred Galran fighters. Lance and Hunk flanked each other, as did Pidge and Allura.  

     Lance fired his ice cannon at the many Galran flyers surrounding them. Hunk took the opportunity to slam his lion head-first into a swarm of fighters heading for Lance's six.

"Thanks, bud!" Lance hollered, whipping around to fire at more fighters.

     Pidge and Allura were struggling. Allura was still trying to get used to piloting Blue, and she and Pidge were not the well-oiled-team that Lance and Hunk were. 

"Need some help?" Keith said, joining Allura and Pidge. He shot down the flyers before they could fire at Allura.

"Thanks," she sighed in relief.

     Even with the amount of fighters they were taking out, Lance was uneasy. The ion cannons on the battle cruises were powering up, and they were just biding time until the next wave of Galran reinforcements came-perhaps even Lotor. He voiced his concerns to the team, and Keith reluctantly agreed. 

"Alright. Allura, head back to the castle and get it far enough to wormhole safely. We'll follow in the lions." Allura nodded and rocketed off towards the castle. The remaining four lions grouped up and flanked each other, protecting Allura and the castle with the help of Shiro via the defense drones. "Stay focused; we only have to hang in for a little longer." The rest of the team nodded and fired at will, protecting each other's backs. The castle finally started moving forward when Shiro called, "You need to clear out more of those fighters and the ion cannons on those cruisers so we can wormhole!" Keith narrowed his eyes at his lion's console, showing him the locations of the fighters. 

"Hunk, stay back and protect the castle. Pidge, Lance, let's take out those cannons." 

"Wouldn't Hunk be bett-"

"Not now, Lance!" Lance shut his mouth. He headed to the battleship to the far right as Pidge and Keith headed for the other two. Keith had gotten through the force-field and critically damaged the cannon; Pidge had just gotten through the force-field; and Lance was still trying to get through the force-field. Keith scowled and headed over to him to help, when Allura called over the intercom, "Wormhole is open! We need to move!" Keith yelled in exasperation. 

"Hunk, follow the castle through the wormhole. We'll come as soon as possible. Keep the hole open for as long as you can, but close it if is too much of a risk," Keith demanded. 

"B-but-"

"JUST DO IT!" The castle and the yellow lion disappeared through the wormhole as Keith finally got through the purple field of energy surrounding the ion cannon Lance had been trying to get rid of. After Pidge had destroyed her assigned cannon, she joined Lance in destroying as many fighters as they could. Keith blasted through the cannon.

"Ok, let's go!" he yelled. They sped towards the wormhole, but before they could enter, a fleet of battleships came out of hyper-speed. 

"No, no, no!" Lance yelled as the three lions were caught in a tractor beam. Shiro hollered at them, demanding to know what was going on, but Keith just responded with, "Close the wormhole." Allura protested, but he just turned off communications with them. 

"Keith, what do we do??" Pidge yelled, voice panicky. 

"I'm sorry," was his only response.


	2. Into the Lion's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes the title of the chapter is a pun. let me live.  
> ANyway, proper summary.  
> The Paladins, the faces behind the hope of the universe, have been truly captured with seemingly no way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [pops up from no where] well hello there. betcha didn't think that I'd ever be coming back to this, huh? [I mean unless you've read the last note on my other story the toxic thoughts of an overachiever..] anyway,,, I hope this isn't too much of a mess. i'm hoping to have a proper outline and chapter assignments soon so you'll have the chapter count. this does already have a proper ending ready, so yeah.  
> ok bye. enjoy?? hopefully??

     Pidge was panicking. She was desperately trying to break free from the tractor beam, muttering broken phrases and curses that would make a sailor pale.

 "Pidge. Pidge!" She heard someone yell at her over the coms. 

 "W-what?" 

 "You need to calm down before you end up in a full on panic attack. We'll figure something out, ok? I'm not gonna to let anything happen to you. Either of you." Lance said, trying to mask the absolute terror he felt. Pidge took a shaky breath in and nodded, steeling herself for what was to come.

\-------

 "We have to go back there for them!" Hunk yelled, yanking off his helmet.

 "We cannot, Hunk. We cannot risk the Galra getting the remaining two lions as well," Allura said, the conflict in her mind evident in her posture. 

 "I'm sorry, Hunk, but Allura's right. It's too much of a gamble," Shirk said, walking over to the teen. He made as if to place a hand on Hunk's shoulder, but he jerked away.

 "You're sorry?! They're our teammates! Our friends! They're family! How can you turn your backs on them?!"  Allura's eyes widened in shock at Hunk's outburst.

 "Who said anything about turning out backs on them? We're going to get them back, but we can't just rush in without a plan," Shiro stated, crossing his arms to call the conversation over. Hunk's eyes narrowed.

 "Yeah, well,  every moment you spend developing your  _plan,_ is another moment they're in the Galra's clutches," Hunk said before turning around and storming off of the bridge.

\-------

     Keith clenched his hands into a fist as the lions were closed into the Galran cruiser's hangar. Even though Lance had been trying to reassure Pidge, his words had unwittingly put even more pressure and guilt on the supposed leader of the broken team. He couldn't help but think that none of this would have happened if Shiro had been in the black lion instead. Shaking his head, he forced those thoughts down. This was not the time.

     He took a deep breath and diverted his attention to the Galran soldiers forming ranks around the lions. One of the soldiers, seemingly the leader, stepped forward with some sort of speaker and ordered, "Paladins of Voltron, I am General Mog of the Galran empire. You are my prisoners. Now, exit your lions with your hands in the air, or my men will open fire." The soldiers in the hangar all held their guns up level, aiming for the three lions respectively. 

"Keith, what do we do?" Pidge asked. 

"I-I... I don't think we have a choice," he replied quietly. The three of them eyed each other uncertainly through their lions' monitors. Finally, Keith took a deep breath and got up, Lance joining him a moment later. The two emerged from their respective lions, hands raised as previously instructed as each lion's particle barrier went up. In response to a gesture from the general, four of the soldiers surged forward to each grab an arm of the teens, forcing the two to their knees. Lance winced and nervously pulled away as much as possible when a blaster was pressed to his temple. 

     The general spoke into the speaker again: "Green Paladin, exit your lion immediately or your teammate will die." 

     Keith struggled against the hold of his captors as the blaster pressed to the side of his friend's head was powered up. 

\-------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah. that's it for right now. I will just warn you that the ending planned for this story is not... good? well, at least not for the Paladins. so. yeah.  
> ok bye until next time. [I promise I won't abandon this for that long again; I actually really love writing in this sooo yeah.]  
> let me know of any comments, concerns, or constructive criticism. thanks for reading.


	3. Holding Onto Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins come to terms with what just happened.  
> [Yes, I suck at summaries. Let's move on.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was actually written a lot faster than i expected.  
> Oh and these do take a little longer to come out than some of my other stories because they are a bit longer and a lot more thought goes into this. [Second draft, whoop whoop!]

     Pidge watched the Galrans take her friends as she huddled in her seat, shaking and trying not to cry. The last time she had felt so helpless, her brother and father had disappeared and supposedly died on a Garrison mission. Green urged her to go, sending wave after wave of reassurance and hope. Looking back at the scene before them, she took a shaky breath and got up, shakily making her way out of the lion. She raised her arms up and froze as the Galra aimed their weapons at her. 

"Don't hurt her!" she heard Lance yell. She watched as Keith continued to struggle to get free, using nearly every curse to known to man. General Mog flicked a hand towards her, and two soldiers shot forward and grabbed her arms. She didn't struggle as she blearily watched everything transpire around her. Her focus faded in and out as the soldiers dragged her and her friends into a cell. The door shut behind them loudly, drowning the three in the darkness. 

"L-Lance? Keith?" Pidge called out. 

"Right here, Pidge," she heard Lance reply. A moment later, she heard someone hit the wall next to her and groan with a quiet, "Ow." Across the cell, Keith's punching at the door and shouts of frustration an desperation could be heard. Every contact of fist and metal pounded into her skull, threatening to drive her insane. Clenching her eyes shut as if it would make a difference, she dug her fingers into her hair and slid down the wall to the ground.

"Stop it," she choked out nearly inaudibly. A hand caught her shoulder as Lance called Keith's name. When there was no response, Lance yelled, "Keith, stop! You know that's not going to work!" The pounding stopped, to Pidge's relief. 

"It has to! This can't.. They can't.." Keith's voice trailed off. 

"Hey, it's going to be alright.  The team will come find us and get us out of here."

 "But what if they can't?" Pidge said quietly. Keith turned towards the sound if her voice.

 "What?"

 "What if they can't? We barely rescued Allura that once, and we wouldn't have made it if it hadn't had been for Thace and the fact that we had  _all five lions._ It's too big of a risk, and they know it," Pidge argued. Keith and Lance stopped short. Up till then, they hadn't heard anything but hope and encouraging banter from her. It concerned Lance, but more just frustrated Keith.

 "Pidge, Shiro's not going to just leave us," Keith said, borderline growl.

 "Neither are the others! I mean, you know Hunk, he would risk anything for his friends. And after all we've been through as a team, do you really doubt them they much?" Pidge replied with a shrug, which, of course, was useless due to the lack of light.  Lance sighed and sank down next to her, pulling her into his side. She involuntarily compared it to how Matt would comfort her while their dad was on missions. She quickly shoved the thought away, not needing even more emotional turmoil at the moment. 

     Her attention was severed away from Lance and her mental storm as she heard Keith stumbling around in the dark. 

 "Uh, where are you guys?" he called. Lance chuckled a bit and said, "We're over here, dofus. Just follow my voice." A moment later, a foot connected with Pidge's leg. 

 "Ow," she complained.

 "Sorry," Keith said, maneuvering himself to sit on the other side of her. The three friends curled up together, fear and uncertainty overwhelming their minds. After a while, Keith passed out from sheer exhaustion, leaving just Pidge and Lance in the hell of the waking world.

 "Lance?" Pidge inquired quietly.

 "Mhm?"

 "Do you really think the others will save us?" Lance didn't reply for a moment, most likely lost in thought. Finally, he squeezed her tighter and said, "I know they will. So, we just got to hold out. It won't be long."

     Pidge took a deep breath. She trusted what he said, and trusted in her friends. She held onto the hope that they were already on their way, already coming to get them out.

\-------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is trash. I'm writing the majority of it past 2 am after a very hectic and emotionally and physically draining day.  
> Constructive criticism and just any old comments are always welcome and encouraged.  
> Also, as you can probably already tell, I will be switching up the pov depending on the chapter. Ok cya, I need sleep or coffee. Ooooo, or both!


	4. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins begin to wonder-how long until they all reach their personal breaking points?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imma just explain somethin.  
> so, ive always had the head-cannon from another of my fics [not on ao3] that once they're captured and basically tortured, instead of comforting each other via hugs or any other form of physical contact, they would basically blow air onto the other's face. idk, ive just always loved that concept. it was just a way of showing the other that they're there, but not enough to freak them out or anything.  
> ok, back to your regularly scheduled program.  
> oH AND ALSO you can read this however you want, but as I write this, everything in this is strictly platonic. Besides, they've all got worse things they gotta deal with at the moment.  
> oH AGAIN they got moved as I said, so that's why they can see. for now. I mean, what?

     Lance slowly regained consciousness to a light puff of air against his face. He slowly opened the one eye that wasn't swollen shut and saw Keith kneeling next to him. The brunette managed a small smile, but Keith just winced in sympathy. Not even bothering to try to find the strength to sit up, Lance looked around as best he could before asking scratchily in a panic, "Where's Pidge? Did they-"

"She's over there still," Keith said nodding to the corner farthest from the door. Lance's face fell. Ever since the Paladins had been transported to a different ship and the general decided to have his fun by trying to find each teen's breaking point, Pidge hadn't moved from her spot in the corner. Lance and Keith had to force water and food down her throat just to keep her alive, but at this point, they didn't know if there was truly anything that they could do. 

"Keith, what are we going to do?" Keith looked down at his friend confusedly. "I mean, we can't keep going like this for forever." Lance hated admitting his doubts out-loud, especially when he was notoriously the hope for the group, but to him, it just didn't seem logical anymore. 

"We just have to hold out. Shiro and the others will come for us." the boy looked as convinced of this as the Galra listening in via the camera in the cell. 

"What did they do this time?" Lance asked, shoving down his thoughts as he painfully tried to sit up. Keith helped him lean back against the wall and replied, "Well, I didn't see anything major, but I think your ankle might be twisted or sprained." Lance sighed. 

"What about you? Did they do anything to you?" Keith shook his head in response. 

"No. They only seem to be interested in you." Lance just nodded. He hated the pain, but in his mind, it was better than them hurting his friends.

     The room was shrouded in silence once more, the Paladins lost in their thoughts. 

"We're going to be ok, right?" Lance asked finally, barely audible. Keith looked up at the ceiling and replied quietly, "Yeah, yeah we'll be ok."

\-------

     Hunk was on a baking frenzy when Coran found him. The Altean had been about to start to prepare dinner for the four members of the team left on the ship, but once he saw the state of the kitchen and the teen in it, he knew that dinner was not happening any time soon.

"Oh dear," he said looking at the poor boy standing before him. Hunk looked back at him pitifully, covered in goo and various other alien food ingredients. "Are you alright, m' boy?" Hunk just sighed and sat the mixing bowl on the counter, shoulders slumped as he found sudden interest in the floor. 

"I-I'm sorry, Coran. I didn't mean to mess up your kitchen," he said, kicking his foot nervously against the ground. Coran shook his head and smiled fondly at him. 

 "Oh, it's quite alright, Hunk. Why don't we clean up, and you can tell me what's going on." Hunk nodded, and the two set to work.

 "I just miss them so much," Hunk said, contributing to their ongoing conversation. 

"We all do, but I'm sure the princess will figure it out any tic now." Hunk just nodded in response, not really believing him. 

\-------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dang the beginning notes were long... I have so many puns I want to make in this chapter, but I cANT BC ITS SUPPOSED TO BE A SERIOUS AND SAD CHAPTER AHHHHHHH  
> ok, I'm leaving now. bye.  
> oh and sorry this is a bit shorter than normal. i have a plan for the next chapter which should be a bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp.


End file.
